


Trio

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-23
Updated: 2006-03-23
Packaged: 2019-02-02 04:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12719724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Ha! It's a PWP and doesn't even rate the first P. Written as a challenge (at least the first one, the other two cos I was nagged).





	Trio

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Warnings: Threesome. Sex, language - appalling writing but there you go. You can't have everything.  


* * *

SG-1 crashed through the gate, eight hours late, unharmed but very shaken. It had been a close one. An ambush orchestrated by the natives as they approached the gate had forced Jack to give the order to retreat. Only careful thought and planning, not to mention great bravery on the part of all four team members had got them home. Jack was carefully explaining just how good the team work had been to Hammond as they all trooped to the infirmary for their check up. Hammond told them that as soon as they were done they should debrief and then take the next 48 hours off to come down off their adrenaline high. 

Daniel looked over to the infirmary door as he was waiting for his check up. Major Paul Davis was there, leaning against the door frame and looking directly at him. A discrete nod passed between the men, devoid of content to those not in the know. 'Later' it meant, 'the apartment as soon as we're both done.' Their highly illicit affair had been going on for some months now, still a secret from even those they trusted with the news. Only Dr Frasier had any idea of what was going on, though she had no idea of the identity of Daniel's lover. She insisted on doing all the intimate examinations herself, using Daniel's known mistrust of anyone he didn't know well as an excuse. He appreciated this, knowing she would rather die than betray the oath of secrecy that she took. 

Jack couldn't take his eyes off Daniel as they sat across the briefing room table from each other. An explosion had gone off near the archaeologist as they were heading to the gate. For a brief moment he had feared the worst. Only when the dust had cleared and Daniel moaned had he known that he was alive. He'd allowed himself to breath again as he saw Daniel pick himself up, dust himself down and give voice to the complaint that that was a close call. Their period of estrangement was now over, hard work on both sides had re-established their friendship, though they both knew they weren't as close as they had once been. 

Daniel kept Paul his secret. Not even Jack was to find that one out. 

"Hey, Daniel, whatcha doin' tonight?" Jack called as they left the room. 

"Bath and bed," Daniel replied quietly, "I'm, um, tired. I could do with a soak first though. I'll see you in a couple of days, okay?" 

"Yeah, sure. Have a good one." Jack tried but failed to keep the tone of disappointment out of his voice. 

"You too, Jack. Get some rest. We're going to need to be fresh for the next trip out." 

"Hey, that's my line," Jack complained, "give it back!" 

Daniel turned and smiled, gave him a small wave and then headed out to get his stuff and go home.

* * *

Daniel paced up and down in the loft, waiting for the door to open. He had dinner prepared and waiting to be served, a bottle of wine was opened, the glasses empty but waiting on the side. Finally he heard a key turn in the lock. 

"Hey, sorry I couldn't get over sooner," Paul moaned into Daniel's neck as he found himself swept into the other man's arms. 

"You're here now, that's all that matters. Come on, dinner's ready. Tell me all about how you battled with bestial budgets and dealt with dangerous diplomats." 

"Arrest the alliteration, Oh Great Genius, and steer me to supper for I starve." 

Giggling like a pair of teenagers, Daniel took Paul to the table and dished out the meal, poured the wine and then finally allowed himself to sit and relax. 

They bantered over the table, talking of anything **but** work for once. Paul took that as his cue. Daniel had obviously had a bad day at the office and did not want to discuss it. That was fine by him. He had no intention of stirring up any unwanted thoughts. Their time together was as rare as it was precious and neither of them ever wanted to spoil it. 

Dinner over and cleared, they sat for a while listening to some music and just cuddling on the sofa. **This** was what they loved the most. Not the frantic lovemaking (though neither of them ever complained about that), but the time together, giving them the chance to just 'be'. Eventually, though, thoughts turned to bed and they headed off to get ready. Daniel still wanted his bath, insisting that Paul joined him. They laughed a lot as they squeezed in together, Daniel 'bottoming' it and virtually having Paul sitting on his lap. 

"It has to be this way, Paul, if I sat on your lap I'd squash you," Daniel murmured as he soaped Paul's back, making the other man arch towards him. 

Somehow, Paul turned himself around and started to kiss Daniel. However, what could have been a scene from an erotic art-house movie ended up in hysteria as his knee slipped on some soap and he landed face down on Daniel's chest. Legs tangled, arms flew in different directions and the men laughed a lot as the bathroom floor got very wet. Daniel hooked the chain to the plug around his big toe and started to empty the water. 

"I think it would be safer to take this to the bedroom, Major Davis," he teased. 

"You could be right, Dr Jackson," Paul replied, his green eyes glistening with mischief. 

They almost fell out of the bathroom, towels barely around their hips as they wrestled with each other. 

"Daniel?" 

"JACK! What the fuck are you doing here?" 

All three men stood rigidly in shock as the reality of their situation dawned on them. 

"Daniel, Major, I mean Paul, I'm sorry, I had no idea." Jack was blushing furiously, but he took heart that the others were just as red faced. "I came over to see if you were okay, Daniel, you were very quiet in the debrief. I knocked but there was no answer so I used my key. After that fall you took, with the explosion, I was worried you'd passed out in the bath or something." 

Daniel reined back his desire to tear Jack a new one, realising quickly that Jack meant what he said. 

"It's okay," he said carefully, "you're not going to say anything, are you?" 

Jack stared into Daniel's blue eyes, and promised that he wouldn't. Daniel realised that Jack's eyes had blackened now, not with anger, but with lust. He shot a glance at Paul and received a sly grin in return. Perhaps Jack could be rewarded for his silence. Slowly, Daniel dropped his towel, and he followed Jack's gaze as it fell down over Daniel's body. Jack gasped as he saw Daniel reacting to the tension in the air, getting harder by the moment. Paul did the same with his towel, his own reaction equally apparent. 

Daniel took one step towards Jack and hooked his hand behind his neck, gently drawing him into a kiss. Jack melted to the touch and didn't fight the other pair of hands that undid his shirt. Four hands now rubbed over his bare skin and he groaned as the electricity sparked between them. He felt himself being led to the bedroom, too numb to fight. 

"Jack?" Daniel asked, "You want?" 

"What?" Jack replied, "I've never..." 

"Do you want me?" 

"Yes," he hissed and found himself laying on the bed with two men quickly undressing him. 

"How, Jack, how do you want me?" Daniel murmured into his mouth. "Do you want to fuck me?" 

Another 'yes' came back, but Jack looked nervous too. He'd never done this with a man, didn't know exactly what he was doing, though he had a pretty reasonable idea. 

"Just lay there Jack, let us take care of you. We won't do anything you don't want, I promise you. Say stop, we stop, no recriminations." 

Daniel and then Paul uttered constant reassurances while they both planted kisses on his face and body. Jack had no idea how he was going to hold out. This was the most incredible feeling in his life. Just when he thought he was going to blow, the men pulled back, Daniel giving something to Paul. Jack gasped as he realised what Paul was doing - preparing Daniel so that Jack could enter him. He watched as they kissed and touched each other, Daniel groaning louder and louder as Paul finger fucked him. He saw just how much Daniel was getting out of this, and couldn't understand it. Surely it couldn't be that good, could it? 

If he was amazed before, he was completely astounded when Paul pushed Daniel to lie next to Jack before going down and taking him in his mouth. Daniel cried out as he felt three fingers in him, pulling back, pushing in, hitting the spot and finally making him come good and hard. 

As soon as he stopped quivering from his orgasm he leaned over and kissed Jack, who was now an eager participant, and then Paul, who he felt smiling against his lips. Then Paul drizzled some more lube on his fingers and started to coat Jack's dick with it. Jack called out, the familiar yet unfamiliar sensation stunning him. 

Paul scooted to sit on the pillows and Daniel got on all fours. 

"Now Jack, please, I want you inside me." 

That was enough for Jack. He got on his knees and moved behind Daniel, unable to believe that he was really going to fuck his friend. Not only that his friend was begging him to. 

Slowly and carefully he started to push inside, but Daniel urged him to go harder. 

"You won't hurt me, Jack, go on, as hard as you like." 

Jack picked up the pace, nearly coming on the spot when he saw Daniel taking Paul in his mouth at the same time. 

The Major arched his back as Daniel sucked hard, panting as Jack moved faster and faster, calling out his name as finally he could take no more. Paul came a few moments later, Daniel continuing to suck hard until Paul begged him for mercy. 

The three men collapsed against each other, Daniel in the middle of the sandwich. Daniel turned and started to kiss Jack, giving him the taste of his lover for the first time. Paul kissed Daniel's neck, occasionally moving around and capturing Jack's lips with his own, pushing Daniel to one side for a moment. 

"Shower," Daniel gasped. 

He wriggled off the bed and pulled both men up, one in each hand. He walked backwards towards the bathroom, his hips swaying, his lips curled in a mischievous grin. Jack decided he liked seeing this side of his friend, though he had never, ever suspected that this side could exist. Next thing he knew he was under the shower with both the men, all three of them battling for the spray. Daniel and Paul's water games of earlier now spilled into the shower time, Jack joining in happily. He started to get hard again, a fact noticed by the others. Daniel smirked, dropped to his knees and took him in his mouth. Paul also dropped and trailed his tongue down the crease in Jack's butt. His legs threatened to give out on him and he found that the only way he could remain standing was to lean forward, his hands on the cold porcelain tiles. This gave Paul better access, and before Jack had any idea what was going on, he slipped his tongue inside him. 

It pushed Jack over the edge and he came screaming louder than he had ever done in his life. 

He was tired and shaking after the most intense orgasms he had ever experienced. He had never wanted another man in his life, though he had noticed how attractive Daniel was - how could he not? 

Paul and Daniel led him out of the shower and towelled him and then each other down, and then they went to the bedroom. 

"Danny?" Jack asked. 

"Shh, Jack, stay, okay? You're too tired to drive, it wouldn't be safe. We'll all fit, I promise, it's a big bed." 

Jack lay down and faced away, Daniel spooning up behind him, gently stroking him until he dropped off to sleep. 

"Dan? What now?" Paul whispered. 

"I don't know, Paul, I really don't know. I love you, you know that." 

"I know, but you love him too." 

"He doesn't love me," Daniel replied wistfully. 

"Oh yes he does. Don't try to kid yourself, Dan, he's in love with you, it's obvious." 

"And you?" 

"Mmm, me too." Paul wanted to nuzzle up to him, but he wasn't sure now if he should. 

"Typical. I go for so long without anyone and two come along at once. I love you Paul, I don't want to give up on you." 

"I know, hon, but I think you should see what he wants in the morning." 

"Why? He's probably going to hate me again." 

"Somehow I doubt that. I'll go. I have to get to the motel anyway. You know I shouldn't stay with you all night, just in case. Dan, do what's right for you, okay? We both know that a relationship between us is fraught with difficulties. I think it's worth it, but we also both know that I won't give up the Air Force." 

"I wouldn't ask you to, Paul. Are you breaking up with me?" 

"No, maybe, I don't know. Hell, this isn't easy. Look. If he wants you, take your chance. I know you want him, you told me that from the start. It will be okay." 

"I don't want us to break up, Paul. I couldn't bear not being your friend. Tonight, before the bath, I was so enjoying snuggling with you. It meant so much." 

"To me too. Play it by ear, Dan. We'll always be friends. I promise." 

They kissed again, holding each other tightly, a few tears falling as they knew that this might be the last time they would be like this. Then Paul got up and got dressed and left. 

Daniel lay there, staring at Jack, afraid to sleep - afraid of what the morning would bring.

* * *

Jack opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times. He wasn't in his bed. He wasn't in his bedroom. There was someone behind him. Slowly he turned and the memory of the night before came flooding back as he recognised the other occupant. Daniel. Oh fuck. What to do? 

"Morning Jack," Daniel murmured. 

He sounded sleepy, as if he hadn't slept at all. 

"Daniel? Um, yeah, morning." Jack didn't know what to say or what to do. 

"Danny? Have you slept?" 

"Um, no, not really." Daniel looked a little sheepish at the revelation. 

"Why?" Jack propped himself on his elbow, directly facing the other man now. 

"I guess I was afraid. Have I screwed things up between us?" 

"I think that was me doing that, Daniel," Jack grinned. "No, we're still friends, I promise." 

Daniel rolled over and flopped back onto his pillow. 

"I'm sorry Jack, I don't know what came over me last night." 

"I think I'm guilty of that as well," a snigger came from Jack and he deliberately failed to avoid the arm that was flung out to gently whack him for that. 

"Jaaack, don't. Look, I'm trying to give you an out here, you can at least be a bit more gracious about it." 

"Danny, I'm not sure I want the 'out'. You and Paul, how long?" 

"Six months," Daniel admitted. Jack was impressed that they had kept the secret so long. 

"I had no idea, Daniel. I didn't know you were gay." 

"Not the sort of thing it's safe to admit to," Daniel retorted, "given our circumstances. I don't fancy having the knowledge held over me, having people use it to hurt you. I've never wanted to hurt you, you've got to know that." 

"I do, honestly. It's okay - you have to know I'd never let on. Paul's safe, I promise. I've always thought that the law stank. Are you okay now?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"You and Paul? After last night? Where is he?" 

"He's gone to the motel. He always goes there. And no, we're not okay. We, er, split up." 

"Oh crap. I'm sorry Daniel. Was it because of me?" 

"Oh yeah. Don't worry about it. Look, I love Paul, he loves me. But, we both knew that our relationship wasn't going anywhere. He'd never leave the Air Force for me, and he knew I'd leave him for you. Oops, I didn't mean to tell you that. Shit. Me and my big mouth." Daniel hissed at himself, cursing the day he was born. 

"Daniel, I don't know what to say. Last night was the most incredible night of my life - bar none. But, I'm not gay, I've never had any inclination to be with a guy. I know you're a great looking guy, sure I've noticed that, but I can't say I've ever had any desire to go to bed with you till now." 

"And now?" 

"Now I'm as confused as hell. Part of me wants to run screaming. Another part of me wants to make love to you all over again. The part that wants to run screaming will probably want to kill you if you tried to fuck me. The other part is desperate to see what it's like. Am I making sense?" 

"Yeah, you are. Do you want to forget that last night happened?" 

"No. I don't think I could anyway. Shit Daniel, what am I going to do?" 

Daniel turned back onto his side and stared at Jack for a moment. He had an idea. 

"Jack, I'm going to do something. Don't kill me, okay? If you don't like it say stop and I will - no question. Got it?" 

"Sure. Okay. Knock yourself out." 

Daniel leaned over to the bedside table and got the lube. Jack's eyes opened wide. 

"It's okay, Jack, I'm not going to fuck you, I promise. Just relax, please. I think you'll like this." 

Jack's eyes opened even wider as Daniel slid down his body and took his currently limp cock in his mouth. It hardened fast. Moans escaped him as the talented tongue went to work. He felt his legs being pushed apart, nerves threatened to get the better of him, but as soon as he tensed Daniel stopped what he was doing. 

"Okay, Jack? Do you want me to stop?" 

Jack squeaked a 'no' and then howled when he felt Daniel's tongue lick his balls. He thrashed about as more and more of him was licked, yelped when he felt a finger playing near his anus and then screamed as a finger entered him and Daniel once more engulfed him. He was being sucked to within an inch of his life when Daniel found what he was looking for. White lights flashed over Jack's eyes as he came hard. 

"Jack? Are you all right?" Daniel sounded worried because Jack was currently staring at the ceiling. 

A harsh 'yes' came his way as he scrambled back up the bed. 

"Jack, are you sure you're okay?" 

Jack finally was able to turn to face him. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Honest. Jeez Danny, you should come with some sort of health warning. You're good at that." 

"You didn't mind the, er, added extra?" asked Daniel with a grin. 

"Oh no, didn't mind. It came as a shock, but considering the result I'd say I have no objections to that at all. I'll never think of one of the Doc's exams in the same light, that's for sure, especially now that I have another context for them." 

"Eeeew," Daniel cracked up, "just try not to get a hard on - it'll take some explaining." 

It was Jack's turn to laugh now and he pulled Daniel into his arms. 

"Danny, you've gotta know, I do love you. As a friend, admittedly, the best fucking friend I've ever had." 

"There's some truth to that last phrase, Jack," Daniel teased. "I love you, in case you hadn't figured it out by now, actually, I'm in love with you." 

"How long?" 

"I've never had any complaints." 

"Daniel!" 

"A long time, Jack. Seems like for ever." 

"Couldn't have been easy for you." 

"No, it hasn't been. But I'd never have told you, I promise. If you hadn't walked in last night...." 

"You and Paul would still be together. I'm sorry about that, Daniel, I....." 

"Was worried about me. Don't be sorry Jack. There was a time you wouldn't have done that. I'd much rather you turn up unannounced than not at all. Jack?" 

"Danny?" 

"What do you want to do now? Do you want a relationship with me?" 

"I don't know to tell the truth." 

"Always tell me that, Jack, no matter what it is. Tell me what you're thinking." 

"Okay. The bit of me that's, er, reluctant, I think I can beat him in to submission. I love being with you Daniel, your friendship means everything to me. I'm scared, I guess, scared of fucking things up again." 

"I understand Jack. Do you want to go back to being just friends again?" 

"Give me time, Daniel, please. I need...." 

"To freak. It's okay, Jack, I really do understand. Come on, let's get up. Do you want to spend today with me or do you want to freak in peace?" 

"I think I'd better go home. For now. I'll get back to you on it as soon as I can. I promise." 

"Sure. Come on, shower. Want some company?" 

"I think I'd better go alone. I know you're, er, good fun, but I think I need a clear head." 

"Of course. Like I said Jack, I'll never do anything you don't want me to do." 

"Daniel, do you want to fuck me?" 

"Yes. But I can live without it. If you want to be with me Jack it's because we want each other's company. The sex is a bonus. I'd say you should try it once. You might like it. If you don't, fair enough. I love it so I won't complain." 

"What do you get out of it, Danny?" 

"Apart from the obvious? Oh boy. Tough one. I'm not sure I can put it into words. I guess it's like being filled, and I don't mean just physically. Nah, that's a pathetic explanation. It's different for everyone. Some guys say it's like having an itch scratched." 

"Some guys? How many have you been with?" 

"Not that many, I just happen to know a lot of gay guys, Jack." 

"Of course. Sorry." 

"Don't be. If you and I are to get together we can't have any secrets, can we? Not if it's to work. Go on, grab your shower. I'll put some coffee and breakfast on. We can talk about this later." 

Jack headed off to the shower and Daniel plodded into the kitchen. He stared out of his window as he pondered his situation. How was Jack going to react?

* * *

_"I'm sorry, Daniel, but I can't see how we could make this work. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love you, honest I do. But, shiiiit, this isn't easy....."_

_Daniel tried to interrupt but Jack waved to him to be quiet._

_"Let me, please Danny. I'm likely to freak, okay? I want to be with you. God knows I want to be with you. And I'm pretty sure that I **want** you, but the more I think about it, the less I want **you** to want **me**. I don't want to hurt you, you've got to believe that. Not to mention I can't have a relationship with you. You know the law, Daniel. It stinks, but there it is." _

_Jack's big brown eyes implored his friend to accept that what he was saying was the whole truth._

_"Jack, answer me this honestly. Does the thought of having a relationship with me frighten you or disgust you?"_

_Daniel stared back at his friend. He had to know this._

_"Not disgust, no. I enjoyed what we had, what we did. It was incredible, Danny, the best of my life and I'm not just saying that. I'm scared, yeah, scared of fucking everything up between us again. Scared of the sex? I'm not naïve, I know what you're talking about, and yeah, I guess I'm nervous about that. Not disgusted though, never that. If you and Paul get back together, I'll cover for you, help you out all I can."_

Daniel replayed the conversation over and over again in his head. What did Jack want? He wanted him but he didn't want to **be** the object of desire. He was afraid of being loved? Or afraid of being fucked? He said he was nervous but that shouldn't have been a problem. Or was it that the stupid law was bothering him most? The more Daniel thought it over, the more upset he got. 

He wasn't supposed to go to work that day, he wasn't due in until the next morning, but sitting in his apartment just encouraged the thoughts. He had tried to pick up the phone but found he didn't know what to say to either man. He wanted them both, dammit. He needed Jack. 

Jack knocked on Daniel's door. He was cross with himself. He hadn't handled that well and he knew it. He wanted to make sure that Daniel was all right - that things would be okay between them. There was no answer so he pulled his key out. Then he thought that Daniel may not be alone. But hadn't Paul gone back to Washington? Oh God, what if they hadn't got back together, what was Daniel doing? He unlocked the door and found that the apartment was empty. He couldn't help but look over at the balcony. No, the window was locked. Thank God for that. 

He had one last place to look. Sighing, he locked up and headed to his car and back to the mountain. Daniel's bolt hole of choice as a rule, he thought. 

The corridors were quiet as he strolled down them, determinedly making his way to Daniel's office. He approached the door and heard Daniel's voice. It sounded like he was on the phone. 

Against his better judgement he put his head to the door and listened in. 

_I'm sorry too, Paul.......no, no, he doesn't........huh, not good enough for him, I guess......you're better off this way, honestly.....you know I do, I'll never stop.......no, I can't go on like this either........yeah, it was fun while it lasted, wasn't it?.......of course we are. Always be your friend, Paul, always. You need me, you know where I am. We'll get some dinner when you come down next, what do you say?........great. I look forward to it too. Take care, Paul._

'Crap' Jack muttered to no one. 'What the fuck have I done?' 

He hardened his face and rapped on the door before barging in. Dammit. Daniel was trying to hide the fact that he'd been crying. 

"Daniel? What's up?" 

"Nothing," he spat back. 

"Jeez, Danny, it's not nothing." Jack kicked the door shut and checked that Daniel's security camera wasn't on. Then he grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. "Have you and Paul split up?" he asked quietly. 

"Yes," Daniel admitted and tried to pull away from Jack. "He phoned me and confirmed it. Typical. I thought I'd finally found some happiness. I should have known. I'm going to be alone for the rest of my life, aren't I?" He didn't let Jack answer. "Jack? What is it about me? What's wrong with me? Why doesn't anyone want to take the risk to be with me?" 

"Oh God, Danny, that's not it, not it at all. I'm scared, okay? Scared of fucking everything up again, scared that you'll get fed up of me and walk, scared you'll get hurt, killed even. Scared we'd get caught and I'd get into trouble. You said yourself that your relationship with Paul was never going to be permanent, didn't you?" 

"Yes, I know that. But why didn't he want me again today? Jesus, Jack, you both say you love me and yet neither of you wants me. I'm so alone, Jack, so fucking alone." Daniel lost it. 

Jack didn't know what to say so he just held him tightly and rocked him till he stopped sobbing. 

All of a sudden, Daniel jumped back from him, wrenching his way out of Jack's arms. 

"Well, fuck this," he announced. "I'm not spending the rest of my life alone. I can't wait for someone to come to me, so I'm going to go and find someone." 

"Daniel?" Jack was alarmed. 

"Excuse me Jack, I'm going to go shopping and then I'm getting ready. I'm going out. Maybe I'll get lucky." 

"No!" Jack was horrified. 

"What?" 

"No!" Jack repeated. "You're going to go to, what? A club? Try and pick someone up? Are you out of your mind?" 

"What difference does it make where I go, Jack? The Air Force isn't prepared to let me live with whomever I chose, maybe I can find me a civilian. I'll head up to the U - academia is far more tolerant." 

"Absolutely not!" Jack insisted. 

"Why?" 

"Your work, Daniel. If you meet someone from off the project, how on Earth are you going to talk about what you do and where you go?" 

"Great. So, because of the stupid homophobic laws, prejudices and atmosphere where I work, I'm not supposed to have anything like a sex life?" Daniel was furious. "You've made it perfectly clear I don't get to fuck you - I can't look for anyone else here and I can't go elsewhere either? Am I supposed to remain celibate for the rest of my life?" 

"What about finding a woman?" Jack suggested. 

"I. Don't. Want. A. Woman!" Daniel spat. "I want whomever I chose. Is that so wrong?" 

"No, Daniel, it's not. It's just the way it is." Jack sounded defeated by the whole thing. 

"Why don't you want me?" Daniel asked. 

"I do, Daniel, but I can't have you. You know that." 

"Then I'm resigning," Daniel announced. 

"You can't!" 

"Why not?" 

"We need you. You **are** the project, Daniel. You opened the gate, you're the one that got the whole civilian thing up and running." 

"What about you, Jack? Do **you** need me?" 

"You know I do, Daniel. I've always needed you." 

"But not enough, eh, Jack? Not enough." 

Jack rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands, then held his head as he tried to wrap his brain around his situation. He was going to lose Daniel and he knew it. He couldn't even bring himself to conceive of a life without him. This had to stop and stop now. 

"Come with me, Daniel, now," he ordered and grabbing Daniel's jacket, he left the room. 

Confused, Daniel followed him to the elevator. Jack said nothing, he just handed him his jacket as they rode up to the top. They arrived back at the surface and made their ways to their cars. Jack told Daniel to follow him again and Daniel nodded. 

They ended up back at Jack's place, Daniel pulling in just behind Jack on the drive. Again, nothing was said as they headed for the door. Jack had made a decision on the way back and it was time to act. As Daniel entered the house Jack slammed the door shut and pushed him against it. Then he kissed him and kissed him till Daniel begged him to stop before he ran out of air. 

"You're not gonna leave me, Danny, I won't let you," Jack snarled. 

"You don't want me, Jack, you said it." 

"No, I said I wanted you. I said I can't have you. There's a difference." 

"What are we going to do, Jack? I'm fed up of being alone." 

"Me too, Daniel, me too. We're going to have to be careful. Very careful." 

For the first time that day, Jack saw Daniel break into a smile. 

"Jack, you had no idea about Paul and me, did you?" 

Jack replied with a grin. He hadn't. Daniel was obviously good at 'very careful'. He put out his hand and led Daniel to the bedroom. 

"I'm still out of my depth, Daniel," he murmured into his neck. 

"I know, don't worry, Jack, I'll take care of you, I promise." 

They lay on the bed together, spent a lot of time kissing and touching. Jack was amazed at how gentle the whole thing was. His previous encounters with him had been so full of raw passion and need. This time, it was almost innocent. 

"Danny, I really like this," he whispered. 

"Mmmm, me too. It's not easy to find the time to be like this, Jack. When we get back from missions, we'll either be too tired to do a damned thing or too hyped up to lie here like this. So, when we get the chance, we should make the most of it." 

"I'm all for that," Jack replied, and moved back in for some further investigating. 

Eventually, shirts were removed, both men revelling in the feel of skin on skin. Daniel took his time and kissed every inch of Jack's body. He grinned as he saw the older man writhe to his touch and decided to take it further. He unzipped Jack's flies and pulled his jeans down, secretly thrilled by the fact that Jack had gone commando. He took Jack's dick in his hand, stroking softly, kissing his face all the while. He could feel him building up and captured Jack's mouth with his own. As Jack's breathing shortened, Daniel bit down on his tongue and Jack came into his coaxing hand. 

"God, Danny, wow," he moaned. "You're very good at that," he grinned as soon as he got his breath back. 

"I've been told that," Daniel grinned. 

"Ach, don't remind me. Look, I know you've had other men - I'm more than okay with that. Just don't talk about them, okay?" 

"Okay. I don't want to hear about your long string of female conquests either." 

Jack snorted. 

"Long string? Oh no. Not too long. But I agree. It's only me and you from now on, Daniel. No room for anyone else in our lives." 

"None at all," Daniel agreed, and went back to kissing him.


End file.
